


BoFA Scene for 'A shot in the Dark'

by Ulffy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BAMF Bilbo, BAMF Tauriel, Bamf Beorn, Battle of Five Armies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulffy/pseuds/Ulffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for chapter Twenty Four of 'A shot in the dark' By Silver_pup. NOW IMPROVED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BoFA Scene for 'A shot in the Dark'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Shot in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634290) by [Silver_pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_pup/pseuds/Silver_pup). 



> A glimpse into how not to draw bear. Apologies.  
> Cool story though. You should go read it. Supposing you are in the Hobbit tag, then you probably already have though.
> 
> Edit/ The first one is the improved version, and the second one is the original I've left up, in case you need a good laugh.


End file.
